The invention relates to a method of and a device for manufacturing an ink jet printer, comprising at least one jet nozzle whose pressure chamber is recessed in a body and is covered by a metal diaphragm on which there is arranged a drive element for the ejection of ink droplets from the jet nozzle.
A printer of this kind is known from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 28 08 407. In a body there is recessed a pressure chamber which is covered by a metal diaphragm. The piezoelectric drive element is arranged over the diaphragm. One of the electrical supply leads to the drive element is connected to the metal diaphragm. Therefore, the diaphragm must be comparatively thick. The drive element, the diaphragm and the body are interconnected by means of layers of glue. In order to realize on the one hand a durable connection and on the other hand a suitable electrical transition, it is necessary that the glued joints are realized under a comparatively high pressure and with a comparatively long drying time. Therefore, the manufacture of such an ink jet printer is cumbersome and time consuming.
It is also known to screw the metal diaphragm onto the body. In order to obtain a vacuumtight connection, a large number of screws is required, notably when the ink jet printer comprises several pressure chambers and jet nozzles. The manufacture of such an ink jet printer is also cumbersome and time consuming. Moreover, vacuumtight sealing is not ensured.
The invention has for its object to provide a method of and a device for the manufacture of an ink jet printer which not only enables a simple and fast connection of the metal diaphragm to the body, but also the formation of the pressure chamber with a narrow passage connected thereto without substantial loss of time. Moreover, the device whereby such a method can be performed must have a simple construction.